I'll Take You On
by Essielynne
Summary: Reposted after I deleted it Someone from Severus's past returns, Nothing will be the same as he learns the turth of her past and family. Not HBP complient. Bad summary i know.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Take You On

He saw her from across the grounds. He could not help staring. She was beautiful, popular, and most of all, something he could not have. At least that is what he always told himself. He was so lost in thought, he did not hear the two boys sneaking up behind him. To anyone else, he would appear to be reading a book, but the boys behind him knew better. They looked at each other, and smirked, waiting for the right moment. As the boys waited patiently behind the tree, she moved closer walking with her group of friends. His eyes were on her, watching her body, her hips as they swayed back and forth, and her brown hair as it swung gracefully around her as she walked towards him. As she moved closer he heard her laughing and saw her bright smile. She was almost to him. The boys looked at each other and smirked. waiting for the right moment. The boy sitting on the grass fought to get the courage to get up and talk to her, but before he could even think ofthat, he heard someone yelling "Now!" The next thing he knew he was suspended in the air hanging upside down. Everything in his robe pockets falling out.

He looked over to where she was standing, and saw her friends smirking and she was rolling her eyes. He flung his arms around, as he heard laughter behind him. He recognized the voice right away.

"Potter!" he yelled. "I'll get you for this."

"What's the matter Snape, letting a little Gryffindor pull pranks on you? How pathetic. James and Sirius you really need to grow up." She said smirking.

"Aw but what fun would that be Kimberly?" asked Sirius with a big smile on his face. "It's too much fun to pass up torturing dear old Snivellus."

"Snivellus?" She appeared to think about this for a moment before speaking again," Yes, how wonderful.It suits him... perfectly." She said smugly, laughing as she and her friends walked away. Then she paused and turned around to face him. "Oh, you might want to cover up there _Snivellus_. " She turned away, laughing some more.

"Put me down this in-..." Screamed Snape, but before he could finish he was dropped hard onto the ground. "Potter, you and Black will regret doing that." He said glaring at the two boys.

"Relax Snivellus. It's not like you didn't want her to notice you anyway. To bad she was laughing at you instead of feeling sorry for you." said Sirius laughing as he and James walked back to the castle to find Lupin. Severus glared after the two boys as they ran off laughing. He gathered his books and headed to the castle, scowling all the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape woke with a start. It had been years since he thought of that day out by the lake. What had brought her back to his mind. Those who saw what happened were mostly from Gryffindor. The fact that she, a Slytherin herself, had laughed at what Potter and Black had done made him scowl. Slowly Professor Snape made his way out of the Dungeons and headed to the Great Hall. It was the first day of term, and Snape dreaded seeing the newest minions that the parents sent his way. As he made his way up to the teachers table, he saw there were two empty chairs, one of them being his. Taking his seat next to McGonagall, Snape fixed his eyes on the students as they filed into the room sitting at their appropriate tables. Soon the sorting started and all the first years were placed into their new houses. Snape picked at his food not really concentrating on it.

After all the food was cleared away, Dumbledore stood up and the room became silent. There was that certain twinkle in his eye as he said, "As you all know, the forest is still off limits. Mr. Filch has posted an even longer list of objects that are also forbidden inside the school. Also we have a new teacher added to our ranks. Professor Ara will be teaching Potions and Muggles History, however the professor will not be joining us until later in the week. Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts." There were many grumbles going around the Great Hall.Snape let his face show surprise, but only for a second before recovering and setting a smirk in place."Now, it is time to retire as tomorrow is going to be a hectic day for most of you first years." With that the Great Hall slowly emptied as talk of a new Professor was being discussed.

"I wonder if the new professor will be better the Snape." saidthe gangly looking redhead, Ron Weasley.

"Professor Snape Harry, and I can't believe they gave him just what he wanted." Hermione said coming upbehind Ron and Harry.

"Very strange." Harry said, lost in his own train of thought.

"Did you notice anything different about Professor Snape?" Asked Hermione after a few moments of silance.

"Yeah he wasn't glaring at us like he normally does." Ron replied happily.

"He seemed almost distracted. I wonder what was bothering him so." Hermione said as they walked through the door into their common room. The trio walked to the corner by the fireplace, Ron sat himself down on the closest chair while Hermione took a couch.

"Why would we want to figure out what's wrong with Snape. If he leaves us alone, it will be a great year." said Harry throwing himself down on to the chair by the fireplace next to Ron.

"What a great year indeed, if we can get that lucky." Hermione glared at Ron.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself off the couch, "Well I'm going to bed, to much to do tomorrow before classes. And it's Professor Snape, Harry." She said before running off to her dormitory. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. After a few moments of talking about Quidditch, the boys also headed up to their rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was sitting in the Library, it had been two days since the incident with Potter and Black, and the school was still abuzz about it. He was so lost in thought he never heard anyone enter the Library. It was late, most of the students would be up in their respective common rooms, or down in the Great Hall finishing eating. Severus had come to be alone, and finish a report for DADA. Which was not due for two days. He was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt hands go around his eyes.

"Is this all you do is work Severus?" asked the voice quietly in his ear.

"What is it you want Kimberly." Snape asked without looking behind him, his voice full of malice.

"Why Snapey, are you mad at me now or something." She asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, putting her face right next to his. Snape let out a small grunt. "Work and all play makes you a very dull boy Snape." Kimberly whispered into his ear, slowly circling him and placing herself softly on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tracing small circles at the base of his neck with her finger tips.

Severus grabbed her hands and pulled them from around his neck. "Are you lost or something Ara? Just two days ago you laughed at me when Potter and Black hung me upside down and called me Snivellus, yet did nothing to help." he said glaring at her. "Now, you act as if nothing happened at all."

Kimberly pulled her hands away from Snapes grip and touched a hand to his cheek, speaking quietly to him, "Severus, you know I couldn't have done anything. You know our 'friendship' can't be known to anyone but us. What would everyone say?

"Who cares about them, and what they think." Snape said running a hand along her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

"I care Snape, I have a reputation to uphold." She said, glaring as she stood up, " But since you seem not to want to help me, I guess I'm just going to have to go to Lucius." As she started to walk away Snape grabbed her wrist.

"I'll help you." He said quietly.

"Good, then meet me by the fireplace tonight in the common room at midnight." Kimberly walked towards the exit, stopping once to look at Snape." Oh and you had better not be late Snape," and then she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright. I decided to repost this, even though I had lost heart in writting it.. till some one told me i should go ahead and repost it. (You know who you are.. -bows down-). I Used spellcheck, and grammer check., and im sorry if it doesnt meet ppl's standards.. BUT I DID USE THEM! -pats self on back- i think i have reread this thing 5 diff times since i last posted it! sorry if i missed anything anywho..I have added little things, and will be doing that with the rest of the chapters i do have done..reviews are welcome, but whatever floats everyones boat i guess.!Silent readers are fun too.. i am one of those most of the time.. Anywho, anyone interested in being my BETA? send me a message from my profile link. tootles -me-


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I DON'T OWN ANYONE! But Kimberly. She is a figment of my imagination! I have a lot of those.. Title is actaully owned by Howie Day. as it is a song by him. )

I'll Take You On

Severus Snape paced beside the fireplace. He kept looking at the clock on the wall and realized that it was still ten minutes before midnight. Time was going by ever so slowly for Snape. He wished he knew what he agreed to help with. But what he did know is he did not want her to have Lucius to help her. Severus glanced at the clock..5 minutes to go. He once again began to pace.

"You're going to wear a hole into the carpet there Sev." Came a voice from behind him. Severus turned to see Kimberly standing there, her hair pulled into a ponytail and dark green PJ's on with "Everyone Wants A Bad Girl" written in silver on the front, and "Slytherin" on the back.

Severus ignored her comment. "What is it you wanted help with Kimberly?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah. Well...um." Kimberly stuttered.

Why does she look so nervous Snape wondered to himself. He had never seen her this way before.

"I feel like an idiot for asking you, but I, was wondering if you could possible. Um. Tutor me in Potions" she said slightly blushing. "See I am failing the class, and since you are the best at it, I thought maybe you could help me bring my grade up before Mummy and Daddy find out and ground me." Kimberly put on her best smile.

"If that is all you needed to ask me Ara, then why didn't you just ask me earlier in the library?" Snape demanded. She opened her mouth to say something, but Severus stopped her by holding up his hand. "But let me guess before you go on, you do not want anyone to know you are failing and that I am helping you out, and that is why you requested to meet at night." Kimberly lightly bit her bottom lip and nodded. "And what is in it for me?" Snape started to smirk as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Well. If, and only IF you help me bring my grade up and I pass the class. I will... go... out... on... ONE, and only ONE date with you Severus."

Snape about said yes as soon as she mentioned it, this is what he had wanted all along, a chance to be with her on a date. Granted he had wanted more then one, but he was willing to settle for one. Snape appeared to mull over what she had said. "Hmmm I don't know." he said, putting his hand under his chin, and tapping his index finger on his cheek.

"Oh come on Severus," she said crossing her arms, getting agitated "Everyone knows you like me any ways. This is your chance to shine." Severus walked around her, sizing her up and down, causing her an involuntary shudder. Snape smirked at this.

"I think I have a much better exchange for us." Snape said smiling, stopping in front of her. It was such an eerie smile, Kimberly almost did not want to ask what his idea was. She just looked at him and made a motion with her hand to continue. "I will help you study on one condition. Until the end of the school term, or unless you can keep your grades up yourself, you have to date me... be my girlfriend in public, with everyone knowing." Kimberly turned to look at Severus her mouth dropping in horror.

" Oh please I am not that desperate to pass the class." She said trying to hide her shock. She turned to walk back upstairs to the girls dorm.

"Yes and I am sure Malfoy would love to tutor you, and know all abou how you are failing then think of your wonderful reputation. Everyone will know you aren't as smart as you make yourself out to be." Snape smirked, as she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned to him, her eyes glaring.

"Fine, you get your condition. But you better believe you embarrass me once, I swear to you, I will make your last school year a living hell for you Severus Snape." Kimberly snapped before turned to stomp off to her room when Snape stopped her.

"Oh Kim dear, I think we need to...how do you say... seal our deal." He said smirking. Turning she walked back to Snape and held her hand out. "That's not what I had in mind."

"Excu-" She was cut off as Severus pulled her close kissing her deeply. Kimberly pulled away from Snapes kiss, glaring heatedly at him. Her body still held in place by his arms.

"I think that will work for now." Snape said whispering into her ear as he held his arms around her. Kimberly glared at him as she pushed him away from her and turned on her heel and hurried away. "Better get use to it love." Severus called to her, "End of term is still a long way away."

He stared at the spot where she had stood for a good five minutes before he dared moved. He headed to his room with a little more bounce in his step then normal. For tomorrow morning, it would be known he was dating the most popular girl at Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape paced his private chambers that evening. He had known they were getting a new teacher to take over Potions, but he did not know it would have been Kimberly Ara. Snape set the moving picture down on the table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he wondered how much she had changed since their earlier days together. If anyone ever realized how much they had done together, that would be shocked at the fact that Snape seemed almost human at one point of time.

After leaving the Great Hall he had gone back to his chambers and dug out an old dusty box that had been sitting in his closet. Snape had pulled out the old black and white photograph. It showed a somewhat smirking, but happy looking Severus Snape, and a younger girl with dark hair and a glare on her face. The girl in the picture kept looking over at the younger Snape and glaring at him. It had been taken a few days right after their midnight encounter in the common room by the fire. Snape picked up the picture and looked at it some more. It had been a good ten years since he had last seen her. This was the only picture he had of her, she took all the rest with her when she left him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had been living in a small Muggle town in America, when Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere and asked her to teach potions. Her teaching potions. She was half tempted to tell him no, considering she almost failed it during her younger years of school. Well she would have had it not been for Severus Snape. Since then she had almost became as good as Snape himself.

_Severus_ she though to herself._ Oh Merlin_. What was she to do. He was still at Hogwarts. She would go from hardly thinking of him, to seeing him everyday.

Kim sighed and went to the bedside table in her spare bedroom, and pulled out an old box. Inside where old photos, some magical and some just ordinary Muggle photos. She had wondered if she should take any of them with her. She sighed and got up and started to leave the room, before turning back and grabbing the box and murmured a quick spell to shrink it down to fit inside her bags. Looking at the clock she realized she had better get a move on it. She already missed the first two days of term and had to hurry to make it to Hogwarts before the end of the week. She told Dumbledore she would have to quit her current job, and clean her current apartment she owned.

She would Apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk up to the castle from there. Kimberly still had a few hours before she had to get to the school. Maybe she would just head to Hogsmeade now, and enjoy a chat with Madam Rosmerta. Yes that is just what she would do, better then sitting around twiddling her thumbs. Kimberly looked around and made sure she had everything she needed before sending them ahead to the school. She took one last look around her now bare apartment and sighed. She walked out the door for the last time.

Three hours later, and a few firewhiskeys also, she felt relaxed. She walked up the steps and was ready to enter Hogwarts again for the first time in years. Before pushing open the door, she smirked to herself. I'm so sure Severus will be so thrilled to see me again. This will make for quite an interesting year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape knew it was going to be trouble right from the start. After all these years, he knew it was going to be the same. They loved to hate each other, but could not live without one another either. Yet they had for 10 years. He headed to the Great Hall grudgingly. When he opened the door and made his way up to the teachers table, he noticed none of the students had come to dinner yet. He realized it was still a little early. Severus was deep in thought, when he looked up at the table, he stopped dead in his tracks. There she sat, next to Professor Flitwick, listening intently to what he was saying. She looked the same in every aspect. Her hair was still brown with red highlights, instead of being down passed her waist, it was cut in a shoulder length style with many different layers. She had the same look about her eyes, those beautiful blue-green eyes. You could always tell what she was feeling by her eyes. Slowly Snape made his way to his chair, which happened to be next to hers. He placed his normal sneer on his face and sat down.

Kimberly was listening to Flitwick talk about some past story which she was sure she had heard years ago. Nodding her head at the appropriate times, she appeared to be interested. It was funny how you could pretend to be interested in something so boring. She did not need to look up when the Great Hall doors opened and closed, she had a feeling of whom it was. She quickly looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, he was slowly walking to the tables, appearing lost in thought. Quickly turning her full attention back to Flitwick as he finished his story, she felt his icy daggers on her, and knew he had spotted her. She did not have to look up to know he was staring at her.

Snape took his seat next to Professor Ara, he noticed she was absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair, then stopping to twirl a piece around her finger. It was her trade mark of when she was lost in thought. She used to constantly do that when of her friends were talking, and she was trying to be polite and appear to be listening to them.

"How is it," Snape said leaning over and whispering in her ear... his breath hot on her neck. "Dumbledore gave you a class to teach, that you nearly failed yourself in school Ara?" .

"Well I would have to admit, even though I hate to, I did have a pretty decent tutor, granted, if you just actually do the assignments and homework, it was not to bad. And I happened to study it after I left Hogwarts Severus." She said as if she was bored of this conversation already.

Professor Flitwick grinned and chuckled, "Well Severus, she is almost just as good as you were. If not better! I saw your article in Modern Potions. Brilliant!"

Kimberly smirked as Snape gave a small snort, before turning his attention to the students that were filing into the Great Hall. Through the rest of the dinner, Snape and Ara hardly said anything to one another, and would cast small glares at each other.

None of the students were paying attention to them but one sitting at the Gryffindor table. A curtain bushy-haired know-it-all.

"Ron, Harry, look at that." Hermione said nodding her head towards the new teacher. "It does not appear that Snape and Professor Ara like each other, they have been glaring at each other all night."

"Hermione!" Ron whined, "Why must we bring up Snape again, you're going to ruin my dinner. Can't we just accept the fact that he isn't spending all his time glaring at us, and enjoy those times while it last?"

"I agree with Ron, but what I do want to know is, how can anyone ever glare at Professor Ara." Harry said, staring goo-goo eyed at the new Potions teacher.

"Yeah she is gorgeous." Said Ron shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

Hermione scoffed, and continued her out loud train of thought, "Do you think they might know one another from years before?"

"Mione, everyone knows Snape, and what a big git he is. No wonder she is glaring at him, she is obviously is to good for him." said Ron.

"Ron, she is too old for you, so stop your staring and your drooling." Said Hermione, causing Ron to turn bright red.

Ron grumbled and thought to himself _Does she always have to ruin such good days?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Not to much changes in this chapter i guess. once again.. sorry for any mistakes i missed.. i had actaully gone through and after deleting the story the first time.. d/l a program with spell and grammer check on it.. and went over it three or four different times with it. believe it or not.. i trying.. i really am!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:same old same old I dont own Anyone, except kimberly. some laungue in this one, enjoy

I'll Take You On.

Dinner had been a disaster. Professor Snape had once again managed to prove what a big ass he was. Here she hoped things had changed and he did not feel so much hatred towards her. But she was wrong. It was still there and just as strong as ever. Kimberly had retired to her chambers early that night telling Minerva that she had to make sure she had everything ready for her Potions Class, and her two Muggle classes.

After entering her chambers she opened one of her many bags and took out one of the many items she had brought back from the Muggle world. A simple can of cola. Rummaging even further into her bag she pulled out a bottle of Bacardi Puerto Rican Rum and made herself a Rum and Coke. Collapsing on her couch she cursed herself for letting Snape get to her. Tomorrow, she decided would be different. She would have the upper hand, if all else failed she would kill him with kindness. Draining the last bit of her drink she stared at the fire for a while longer before heading off to bed.

The next two weeks passed, and Snape continued to avoid Ara. It was Friday afternoon, and Snape had a free period and had been asked by Dumbledore to sit in on one of Professor Ara's classes to see how she was fairing. He arrived to the dungeons ten minutes before the start of the next class. He was about ready to open the door when Kimberly burst out of it and ran smack into him causing her to fall backwards.

Kimberly quickly glanced up and saw Snape standing there. She scowled as she hurriedly picked up the papers she had dropped.

"And where are were we going in such a hurry Professor Ara." Asked Snape his voice full of malice.

"To my next class Professor, which I am now more then likely going to be late for since you decided to grace me with your presence." She said standing up, tucking a strand or two of hair behind her hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"You don't have a Potion class this hour?" Snape asked with surprise. He did not want to have to sit through a Muggle class.

"No, I don't. As always currently on Fridays Snape, I have a Muggles learning class. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to my other classroom." She said sweeping around him and hurrying away. Snape fumed as he hurried up the stairs behind her. When Snape made it to the classroom, the bell had rang, and there were students hurrying to get seated.

"Good Morning Class, today we are going to go over some things before we start learning to use different Muggle appliances next week, and learning how to cook different Muggles food." Professor Ara looked up from her notes and saw Snape standing in the doorway. "Is there, something I can do for you Professor?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to sit in on one of your classes," he smirked. If she looked upset Snape could not tell.

"Very well." She said before turning her attention back to her class and ignoring Snape. "Now as I was saying. Normally there are several enchantments over the school that would allow us not to use Muggle things here. But Dumbledore has lifted some of them so we will be able to use things in this room only. Once you leave all enchantments will be back in place." Ara paused to look around the room, and started to speak when the door to her classroom opened yet again. In walked a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy you are ten minutes late for class, 20 points from Slytherin. Now please take your seat." Draco mumbled a few things under this breath and sat in the back of the classroom. "Now, can anyone tell me what this object is?" she asked setting an unmarked green bottle on the desk. "Yes Miss. Granger."

"It is a Soda Pop. Looks to be a brand called Mountain Dew, popular in America."

"Very good Miss Granger. 30 points to Gryffindor. You answered all three of my questions. If you read any of the books you were suppose to, you should be able to tell me this next object. Yes Miss Granger."

"That is an electronic can opener."

"Very good Miss Granger five points for Gryffindor." so the questions continued as Gryffindor's house points raised. Hermione grinned as she answered all the questions. "Now," Kimberly started before hearing a clearing of a throat. "Is there, something you wish to say or add Professor Snape?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, none at all," he said crossing his arms.

"Then kindly do not interrupt me. Now, since we have a half an hour left. I have placed simple cookbooks on the table back there, you are to pick out one thing you and your partners would like to make next week. Take the books with you over the weekend and look. I would also like a parchment of paper written over what was learned today. So lets hope you were paying attention." she said looking directly at Malfoy. "List ten things and bring it with you to class on Monday. Now, for the last few minutes of class, look through your books, and if needed be, talk quietly among yourselves please." Professor Ara sat down at her desk and brought out a small looking object and placed a flat object into it, and closed the lid. Snape walked up to the desk and looked at the object. She pressed a button and music played softly.

"What is that object?" Snape asked.

The Professor smirked and asked the class, "Can anyone tell Professor Snape what this object is?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"It's a battery operated C.D player Professor Snape. It plays little round Discs which have music on them." Snape looked just as confused as ever.

"Thank you Miss Granger. That will do. Five points to Gryffindor." Snape groaned inwardly at the fact he would have to try extra hard to find a way to deduct all the house points Professor Ara had given the Gryffindor house. Snape sat on a chair closet to the desk and was waiting for Kimberly to say something, but all she did was sit there and grade some papers and what appeared to be quietly singing along with her music. Snap figured it would not hurt to listen quietly with the rest of the class.

_Have you ever lost your way_

_Have you ever feared another day_

_Have you ever misplaced your mind_

_Watching this world you leave behind_

_Won't you_

_Won't you give_

_Won't you give a Man_

_Give a Man a home._

_Have you ever worn thin_

_Have you ever never known where to begin_

_Have you ever lost your belief_

_Watching your faith turn to grief_

_Won't you_

_Won't you give_

_Won't you give a Man_

_Give a Man a home._

_In a world that is un whole _

_You have got to fight to keep your soul_

_Some would rather give then receive_

_Some would rather give up before they believe_

_Won't you_

_Won't you give_

_Won't you give a Man_

_Give a Man a home._

Snape watched Ara out of the corner of his eye. He noticed she looked so sad. Then it hit him, he remembered hearing this song once... it was that dreadful day ten years ago when Ara walked out of his life forever. He was about ready to ask her something, when the bell rang, and she stood up and gathered her papers, turning off the C.D player as she went.

"Don't forget to write your paper this weekend." Snape opened his mouth to say something, but before he could she grabbed her things and was gone.

At dinner that night, Snape noticed Kimberly had not shown up at all. Snape stood up and excused himself and made his way to her private rooms. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came her voice from somewhere inside the room. Snape pushed open the door and walked in. Kimberly glanced up from the book she was reading on the sofa. "Snape, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You were not at dinner, I just merely was wondering if you were all right."

"Since when have you ever cared for my wellbeing Snape? All you have ever been and will ever be is an asshole." She said through clenched teeth.

"An asshole? How am I am asshole? You are the one who walked out on me." Snape sneered.

"And here we go again, bring up the past," she mumbled. "I had no other choice Severus," She said quietly, marking her place in her book and closing it. She set it on the table and stood up. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me Severus. Instead every time I needed you, you ran off to the Dark Lord. I could not live a life like that Severus. Where some other being was more important."

"You never cared for me though. All you ever did was find some reason to blame me for everything."

Kimberly stood up and looked at Severus. "Yes Severus, I did, because I was miserable, but I've always loved you Sev, I never stopped. And I never will." With that she turned and walked to her bedroom. "I'm sure you can find your own way out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

a/n: Well there is chapter three... song was "Give a Man a Home" by Ben Harper.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: . I know exactly how i want this thing to end -) just lots of stuff that needs to be said in the middle. anywho enjoy and like always, I DONT OWN ANYTHING! SO YOU CANT SUE ME! plus i have no money... it all goes to rent . anywho this chapter contains some swearing, And some more mature stuff. You've been warned! lolz.

I'll Take You On

Severus Snape stared in shock at the now closed bedroom door. He never thought she actually cared for him. Well she sure had a weird way of showing it. He turned on his heel and headed to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly Ara laughed as her friend Sierra finished the story she had been telling. Somehow one of the first years had gotten lost and wound up in a broom closet and Peeves had terrified him so much he wouldn't leave. The girls were so lost in thought they didn't see the figure walk up behind Kimberly. She was startled as she felt arms go around her waist, and let out a small shriek. She turned slightly to her left, expecting to see Lucius instead stared into the dark eyes of Severus Snape.

"Are you lost Snape?" asked Sierra, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Who said you could come up and join our group." asked Malicia crossing her arms, glaring at Snape.

"Oh you know me ladies, I couldn't stand another moment without seeing my wonderful, yet beautiful girlfriend here." Severus said nuzzling Kimberly's hair. He felt her stiffen in his arms, while the other girls didn't seem to notice.

"Severus you must be dreaming if YOU think you would ever be able to date any of us." said Sierra glaring at Severus. "Right Kimberly." Kim looked off to the side and didn't say a word to the girls

"Kimberly? Please, tell me this is a joke and you aren't dating this sleezoid Snape!" Exclaimed Malicia, gasping at her friend in shock.

Kim put on a huge false smile," No, Malicia it isn't a joke. Severus and I are dating."

"Yes ladies that is right, and we are very happy are we not." Severus said nibbling on Kimberly's ear.

"Yes, very much so darling." she said with her false smile still on, making half of her face start to twitch from having to hold a fake smile on her face.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, but I can not for I have to get to class. See you at lunch sweetie." Severus spun her around, and kissed her deeply on the lips. Snape tuned and walked away smirking as he went. The girls just stood there looking after him, their jaws hanging to the floor. Kimberly finally turned around the face the girls, her face a deep shade of red. Finally Malicia was the first the speak

"Kimberly! Oh my god, you.. you can't be serious! I mean you can't possible be dating him can you?"

"Malicia don't even start!" she snarled at her friend. Sighing she shook her head and said quietly. "Come on girls, I guess I have some explaining to do." Kimberly and the other girls walked outside, and she told them of the conversation with Severus last night.

"Humph if I were you Kimberly, I'd tell him it was off, and then just go to Lucius." said Sierra.

"I can't Si, If Lucius finds out, I know for sure it would get back to daddy, and I would be in so much trouble. I just didn't think Severus would go that far."

"Yeah, he's enjoying playing the part of some one boyfriend to much. He wouldn't want to ruin that." said Sierra with a smirk.

"Well maybe if you just did your homework to begin with Kim, you wouldn't be so behind and failing, and you might understand it more." said Malicia.

"Yeah thanks for the support guys." Kim said sarcastically.

"Well maybe he wont be that bad." Said Sierra after a moments time.

"Yeah that's almost like saying Malfoy is the sweetest man alive." said Malicia sarcastically.

"Not a word to ANYone about this bet, or I will never speak to you two again!." said Kimberly.

"We'll just tell everyone you must have fallen on your head or something." said Seirra with a shrug of her shoulders. The three girls laughed, and walked inside to the Great Hall for lunch.

Over the next few hours it got around that Severus Snape was dating Kimberly Ara. And every chance Severus got, he'd be right there sneaking up behind her and putting his arms around her, or finding some way to be close to her. The rumors of Snape and Ara had died down with in a couple of weeks, no one seemed to care anymore. Kim still had her numerous friends, who all pretended Severus was just a figment of their imaginations, and that she really wasn't dating him. Before they knew it Christmas was only a week away.

"I don't see why you still have to date him Kimberly. It's been almost 4 months, and you are passing Potions. I mean you are helping him with them most of the time. And John Santo who is the keeper for our Quidditch team is single again. And we all know he fancies you." said Mal who was sitting on Kimberly's bed on Saturday morning.

"It's really not that bad you guys, I hardly even notice he is there." Kim said brushing her hair away from her face. "I've kinda gotten use to having the greasy haired git around. Not that it's really that greasy, I mean... it's from standing over some of those potions..." She rammbled on, before cursing herself and stopped. After a few moments of silence a small squeal could be heard.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Seirra, she gasped and started to laugh. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

"You can't believe what Si?" asked Mal looking at her friend like she had gone stupid. Seirra rushed over and whispered something into Malicia's ear. Malicia's eyes got wide. "You're thinking that too!"

"Thinking what? What are you guys going on about over there?" asked Kimberly getting slightly annoyed that she didn't know what was going on.

"We know why you don't break of the bet with him Kimberly Ara!" Sierra said giggling.

"Oh please enlighten me then you guys." she said dramatically.

"You're in love with him." Malicia stated.

"I... I...I'm what?" she stammered. Malicia's comment had caught her off gaurd.

"You heard me. You're in love with him"

"No, that is impossible, No woman in their right mind would be in love with Severus Snape." Kimberly said shaking her head.

"Then why are you still with him." asked Seirra in a hushed tone.

Kimberly looked from Sierra to Malicia, a smile playing on her lips, waiting for one of her friends to say they were joking. When she saw they weren't and her smile died...

_Oh shit_ Kim thought to herself. Mal and Si both looked at each other and smirked at Kim.

"No, No... tha- that's impossible. I am not, repeat, AM. NOT. in love with Severus Snape, and you would do well to remember that." Kimberly turned on her heel and started to walk away from the two girls.

"Kim, stop." Malicia said, running to her friend and stopping her. "If you are in love with him, we will still be your friends, even though he isn't our favorite person in the world. But I have never seen you so happy, even when you try to act pissed off when he is around. That's all your doing is acting Hun, we don't see the hate in your eyes like we use to." Malicia hugged her friend, and whispered in her ear, "We'll support anything you do Kim."

Kim stood there looking at her friends, opening her mouth to speak, she quickly closed it. She went and sat on her bed with the other girls. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke. "Oh my god. Why didn't I realize this, and how did you two notice it?" she asked turning and hit her head on the wall softly a few times. The girls laughed and hugged their friend. "Shit, oh my god, you guys, Not a word to anyone! It was bad enough when I didn't want to be with him, now what would people say if they found out I do!" She fell back onto her bed.

"I gotta admit though, it's kinda nice." she said sheepishly. The girls laughed again and threw a few pillows at Kim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus was about ready to open the door, when he turned and walked to the closed bedroom door and flung it open. Kimberly shrieked as the door flew open, and turned to see Snape making quick strides to where she was at.

"Severus Sna-" she started to say but was cut off as Snape pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Kimberly melted in his arms, her knees went weak. She was glad that he had his arms around her or she would have fallen to the floor. He had his left arm held tightly around her waist, holding her close, and his right hand was running through her hair that was hanging around her shoulders. Kimberly ran her hands up Snapes arms and wound her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Snape pulled out of the kiss, but held her body close to him still. Kimberly opened her eyes and stared up at Severus, his hand caressing her right cheek.

"Did you mean what you said earlier out there Kimmie," Snape asked quietly, caressing her cheek softly still, occasionally running a hand through her hair." When you said you would always love me?" Kimberly couldn't find her voice, a small sob escaped her throat as she nodded her head. Snape pulled her closer to him, and kissed her forehead. "We were together for so long Kimmie, and I didn't even know you cared, I thought you felt obligated to stay with me."

Kimberly hadn't meant to start crying, it was just that it had been a long time since Severus had showed any compassion towards her, and she missed being in his arms. And what also had done her in, was him calling her Kimmie, No one else called her that but him, and when he did she always felt so loved.

Snape lightly kissed her on her lips. His lips were so soft, and she always did love kissing him. Severus picked her up, and carried her to the bed, setting her carefully on it. Severus slid her shirt off and kissed every inch of flesh that was showing. Kimberly looked at him, her eyes pleading. In a matter of seconds, both were fully naked, and kissing passionately again. It was like the first time all over again. It was a magical night, in the sense of romance.

"Don't ever leave me again please Kimmie." Severus whispered before they drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly woke the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She had had such a crazy dream. Chuckling to herself she wished it had really happened, Severus had always been a great love maker. She wondered if Severus had stayed standing there for too long after she left or fled as fast as he could. Now, that would have been a typical Severus... running away from everything.

She made a move to crawl out of bed when she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her close. She let out a small gasp when she realized last night hadn't been a dream, and Severus was still in bed with her. Looking at the clock she saw it was still pretty early in the morning, and that no one would be up yet. She turned onto her other side, and lay watching him sleep. His breathing was so quiet she couldn't hear him hardly at all. She brushed a few strands of his hair off of his face, and traced his lips and other features on his face with her finger.

He stirred slightly and open his eyes just a little bit.

"Mornin' "he grunted softly.

"Mornin' "she replied, placing a kiss lightly on his nose, which brought on another grunt, causing her to laugh.

"I was hoping it hadn't been a dream." he said quietly, pulling her close.

"Me too," she said laying her head on his chest. She started to run her fingers over his chest, then wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"We best get up and get ready to face the day." she said struggling to get up.

"It's still early and it's Saturday," Snape said, pulling her close to him again.

"Severus," she squealed as he started to kiss her neck. "Come on Severus, Seriously now. What would people think."

"That Severus Snape and Kimberly Ara were so much in love again, and were back together." Snape said nuzzling her neck. Kimberly pulled away from him and sat up, covering up with the blanket.

"That's just it Severus, we aren't together again. We haven't been for 10 years." She said quietly, getting up and grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom. Before entering she turned to him, and with an icy tone she said, "It's always nice to have a good shag every once in awhile Sev, but don't let it go to your head." Snape flinched when the bathroom door was slammed shut. Oh how he wished she knew his little secret.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n: Acutally i changed how the ending went.. just a little... so which means i need to redue the next chapter... funness..! -falls over-


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Alright here is my 5th chapter. Um Once again I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and so forth and such. Enjoy and just so it makes a little more sense, I'm having Snape be about 35. it just fits into my story that way. What can i say.

I'll Take You On

Severus Snape sat in the library looking out at the snow covered school grounds. He had been doing some thinking the last few days. Over the last few weeks, talk had started to circulate about his and Kimberly's bet, and the fact that she was still with him even though she was passing her class. Most of them said she probably felt obligated to stay with him. And that she really did not know how to tell him off and that she was to polite to tell him off. Anyone that was that polite should not be in Slytherin. Severus hoped it had not been because of obligation, and that maybe, just maybe she really cared for him deep down inside.

He stood up and sighed and made his way to the Slytherin common room. He hoped no one was in there, and that everyone was still at Hogsmeade. Severus went up to his dorm and pulled out a book he had been reading and made his way back to the commons. He lounged on the couch reading his book for about an hour when he heard someone walk into the room. He looked up to see Kimberly walking in through the portal. She gave him a small smile and walked towards him. He had to admit even though on occasion she still glared at him, but there did not seem to be much of that lately.

Kimberly sat down on the other end of the couch and stared at Severus. Severus looked over the top of his book and at Kimberly for a few seconds before putting it back up and continued to read. She reached over and pushed his book down, causing him to glare at her, before putting it back in front of his face, smirking to himself. Kimberly pulled the book by the spine, causing it to close and losing his place. Severus shot icy daggers at her.

"That's what happens when you ignore me Severus." she said smirking, moving closer to him.

"You know, it might have been a little easier to just get my attention first by saying something Kimmie." Severus said grabbing his book back from her and opening it trying to find his place again.

"Ah, but you know me Sevie, I don't like to do things the easy way. I just wouldn't be me." she said laughing. Severus grunted. "Severus Snape, we have been dating for almost five months now, and you don't act like you like me anymore. The first three months you couldn't take your hands off me, and now you hardly seem to care." she said sticking her lip out in a pout. God he hated it when she did that, she looked so damn sexy, especially when her hair fell around her face like it was, and the light shined on it just right.

"I don't see what you care Kimberly. It's just a bet to you anyway." he snapped back at her before putting his nose back in the book again. He haddn't meant to sound so angry, but the last few days frustrations were building up. "Besides you're passing now, why would you even still consider us dating?" Kimberly, who had never shown any real emotion to Snape, put her hand on his knee and moved her hand up his leg and over his stomach. Snape marked his place, and laid his book on his chest and raised his eyebrows as he looked from Kimberly to her hand, back to her face.

Kimberly grabbed his book with her other hand and tossed it to the floor, without taking her eyes off Snape. Severus opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Don't Severus, all I want is to cuddle" she said with a small smile. Slowly she laid on her side facing Snape and wrapped her free arm around his stomach and laid her head on his chest. He heard her sigh contently.

"And what if your friends walk in?" Severus asked trying to keep a little malice in his voice, but found he couldnt. Giving up, he sighed and wrapped a piece of hair around his finger.

"I don't care," she said quietly, closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead, he pulled her close, he was smiling. Severus and Kimberly fell asleep this way.

Three hours later, Kimberly's stomach woke her up. She was hungry and had not eaten anything yet today. She looked up at Severus and saw him sleeping. She hated to wake him up, but she knew that it was getting close to the time when everyone who had stayed for the holidays would be coming back from Hogsmeade, and dinner would be starting here soon.

He stirred a little but did not wake up. Kim scooted up farther closest to him and softly kissed his lips. Severus, who thought he was dreaming as it was, out of instinct kissed her back. Kimberly giggled when she realized he was still sleeping. Severus woke with a start and saw Kimberly in his arms.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," she said running a hand through his hair and kissed his nose. "Time to get up, my stomach is ordering me to get some food."

Severus looked at the clock on the wall, and back to Kimberly, when he realized that maybe she did care for him. Why else would she come to him? "We still have a few more minutes." he said grinning and winking. Kim started to laugh.

"Severus Snape," she said playfully hitting his arm. She hated to admit it, but she did not want to leave his arms, she felt so safe when she was in them.

Severus merely shrugged and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, running his tongue lightly around her lips. Kimberly moaned into his lips, kissing him deeply.

"Be mine Kimmie," Severus whispered into her ear.

Kimberly looked deep into his eyes, "I already am love." she said before kissing him once again.

"Forever?"

"Forever Sevie."

Over the next week, Kimberly and Snape were always together. Sierra, and Malicia had accepted Severus, even though they did warn him, that if he hurt her, he would have to deal with them.

Christmas arrived soon enough, and Snape and Kimberly were still at Hogwarts. There were hardly anyone left over break. Most of them left during the last two weeks. Kim and Snape spent most of their time lounging around together in each other arms in the Slytherin common room.

They had just gotten done with lunch, and were laying on one couch in front of the fire, when Severus suddenly sat up, causing Kimberly to sit up also, for she had been laying on her back, on his chest. She turned to look at Severus as he jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to his room. Before she could ask what that was all about he was back downstairs and sitting beside her on the couch holding her hand.

"What in the hell?" she asked looking at him puzzled.

"I had to run upstairs and get your Christmas present. I almost forgot." he said smirking.

"Severus! You didn't have to get my anything. We agreed not to get each other anything." she said. "I mean if you got me something, I'm going to feel badly because I didn't get you anything."

"Oh but you have Kimmie, you gave me friendship, and love, when no one else would." he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "That is all I could ever want from you." Severus wiped a tear off her cheek that had started to slid down it.

"Sevie..." she started before he cut her off.

"Kimmie, I have never said this to anyone before, but you need to know that, I love you Kimmie. These last few months have been my favorite memory. The past week, I will never forget."

Kimberly felt a few more tears escape from her eyes.

"Sevie," she said running a hand over his face, and through his hair, "Thank you, for loving me. I don't know how I would have made it through this term so far without you. You are the only one that seemed to care about me." Kimberly looked deep into his eyes again, "I love you too Severus." she said and kissed him with all she had.

Severus pulled away after a few minutes, and brushed some hair away that had fallen into her face. "Kimberly Nichole Ara, will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a small black box from his robe pockets. With hands that were shaking, Kimberly opened the box and inside was the most beautiful sapphire ring she had ever seen. She looked from the ring to Severus, and smiled a smile that was so genuine.

"Yes, Severus, I would love to marry you." Snape pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger as he softly kissed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape stared for the second time in two days at a door that was slammed in front of him. He heard the water running behind the door, and got up, grabbing his clothes he was getting ready to leave.

No, he thought, he was not going to leave with her still upset. He was going to try to work things out with her, after all didn't last night she say she would always love him? _Damnit_ he thought to himself. He hated how she always made him feel so, warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Snape sighed as he stood up, pulled on his boxers and walked to the bathroom door to the bathroom and walked in.

"Kimberly, we need to talk." he shouted over the roar of the water. She peeked around the curtain that surrounded the shower.

"Severus, do you have a problem with barging into my private places?" she asked coldly.

"We need to talk." he said again, drawing out his words.

"I heard you the first time Severus, but you couldn't have waited till I got out of the shower?" she said shutting the shower curtain.

Severus thought for a moment of how to tell her his secret, but did not know where to start.

"Kimmie, why couldn't we ever be together again?" Snape asked. He heard a loud sigh from the other side of the curtain.

"Severus, it would never work, besides all we do is argue."

"Kimmie, I need to tell you something, that is going to affect our lives." Snape said loudly so he could be heard over the water. He heard Kim scoff.

"As if our lives weren't already affected Sev." She mumbled.

"Why didn't we work out Kim?" he asked her.

"Severus, that was 18 years ago when we were married, we were young and right out of school. We were only 17. Be glad that it lasted eight years at least Severus."

There was a silence that hung in the air for a few moments before Severus spoke.

"Kim," he said, speaking the next words slowly, but loudly so she was sure to hear. "Technically... we are still married." Severus jumped as the shower curtain was ripped back, and Kim looked out at him, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" she said him.

"We are still married." he said quietly.

"No, that is impossible." she said putting her face into her hand.

"Neither of us dissolved the marriage. We didn't file any paperwork. I never did in hope you would come back, and you obviously didn't or else I would have received the paper work to sign myself." Kimberly looked up at Severus, not knowing what to say.

"Damn it, that is why Dumbledore said the students should call me Professor Ara, instead of Snape, because he thought it would confuse them. I thought he was going crazy in his old age. Why didn't I figure it out sooner." Kimberly screamed and threw the curtain shut again. Snape heard her mumble something, but didn't know what it was.

He walked out of the bathroom, and finished getting dressed. This was going to be a long day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

a/n alright. so i didnt really change a whole lot to this one.. dunno when i'll get more chapters done.. this is all i had written so far... its my weekend to work.. so yeah... maybe if i dragged my ass outta bed earlier of mornings.. i could work on it.. but! its to cold to be up that early -sighs- i hate cold weather. oh well. i'll get another up shortly.. also i know sev seemed a little OOC... BUT i know most ppl when they are around certain ppl, they arent the same.. believe me.. i get around this guy john.. and im shy, and stuff..im all different..cant even be mean to him when he pisses me off! -sighs- enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Take You On

Kimberly was livid. How could she had been so stupid to think that her marriage was that easy to get out of. She knew that to dissolve a marriage in the wizarding world was almost unheard of, but had been done in the past. She scowled as she made her way out of the bathroom, hoping Severus wouldn't be anywhere in site. She did not want to have to deal with him just yet. Picking up a picture of them that had been sitting on a shelf, she hurled it across the room and watched the glass break into pieces.

"Damn him," she said aloud to herself. "He knew this whole entire time and never said a god damned word! I hate that stupid man!" she screamed throwing yet another picture against the wall. Kimberly was breathing hard and shaking at the same time. How could she hate the man, but at the same time be somewhat happy that they were still technically married. She picked up the book from her nightstand she had been reading the day before and hefted it at the wall. Well, not that happy.

Kimberly figured she would cool off in a few hours tops maybe. She had definitely gotten her temper from her father. Smirking to herself she pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and yellow t-shirt. Sighing, she picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist the pictures were put back together, and the book was back on her nightstand.

_I could really use a drink right about now_, she thought to herself moodily. Maybe she would go visit some of her friends from America this weekend. She could be back by Monday. And it was early enough in the morning still. Feeling calm and some what happy, Kimberly opened the door leading to her sitting room. _Maybe this day wont be so bad after all._

Heading to the fireplace, she contacted the kitchens and before she could say thank you, a tray with tea had appeared on the table next to her. Pouring herself a cup, Kimberly started to hum and made her way to her couch.

"I see we are in a better mood." came a silky voice from behind her. Kimberly turned to face the doorway leading out of her private rooms.

"What in the hell are you still doing here Severus." she said glaring furiously at him.

"I was waiting for your tantrum to settle down Kimberly, so that we could talk." He said sneering at her.

"What's there to talk about, you ruined my day, and possibly my life!" she said trying to keep her voice low and even. "And I was NOT throwing a tantrum Severus. I was pissed and letting off some steam!"

"I told you earlier that we had to talk," he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "And we have a lot to discuss. Obviously about our... not so extinct... marriage." Severus moved from the doorway, his robes swirling around him as he walked towards her.

"Fine, to make it easier for you _Sevie_," she said with venom in her voice. "I'll send for the papers first thing Monday. Then we both sign them, and it will be over with... then there will be nothing, and I mean nothing, to discuss."

Severus sat on the end of the couch, resting his cheek in his hand. "And what pray-tell are you going to do, when I don't sign these papers?" he asked smirking at her.

"And why wouldn't you sign them Severus? It's not like we are happily married anyway you know." she said dropping herself onto the other end of the couch with a scowl. Kimberly stared at her teacup, not drinking its contents. Curling her legs up under her, continued to stare absentmindedly at her drink, but yet not seeing it. Severus stared at his wife. He could see she was lost in thought. Every time he was with her, all he wanted to do was scream out to the world that he loved this woman, and that he couldn't live without her. She made him want to leave the rest of the world behind and hold her in his arms. To just forget about everything else; The dark lord, his position to Dumbledore, his spying for both sides. He would have given up everything for her. But yet, he never did. He could never show this side of him to anyone, anyone but her. Severus reached over and gently touched her hand. She jumped at his touch, and looked up at him. He had moved closer to her, just mere inches from her legs. Severus took the teacup from her hands and set it on the coffee table that sat in front of them.

Kimberly dropped her hands to her lap and stared at him, her mouth slightly opened, her eyes soft and sad. He leaned forward and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. Closing her eyes, she turned her head to the side and pulled away from his touch.

"Don't Severus..." she started.

"Kimmie," he said, wiping away a lone tear with his thumb that had fallen from her eye. Were you not the one last night that said you loved me, and always would?" he asked softly.

"Severus, that doesn't mean a marriage between us can last. The only reason it technically has for 18 years is because for ten of them, we never saw each other. You were here in England, and I was in America. Of course the perfect marriage, we never had to see each other." she scoffed looking off towards the fireplace.

"What went wrong?" he asked, placing his index finger on her chin, gently making her face him.

"You're asking me? Mr. I'm to good to be with my _wife_ and _child_, and must run off to serve everyone else? Yeah you're asking the right person there Snape." she said with bitterness. Kimberly heard his sharp intake of breath. "Oh yes, your child, a touchy subject I still see. As it should be Severus. You're the one that let him kill her. He took her from us Severus, and yet you still ran to him every single fucking time." she said through gritted teeth. "You expect me to just forget about her? DO you? Well I can tell you I wont ever forget about her, and I wont ever let you forget what you did Severus. Now get out the hell out of my rooms, and out of my site." she said pushing him away from her, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Severus stood up and strode over to the door, turning to take one last look at Kimberly. She was crying heavily now, and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't allow him that close right now. Masking what he felt, he turned and swept out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron. The two boys were lost in thought of how to spend their day. Hermione sighed and looked at the head table, she saw that both Professors Snape and Ara were missing. Turning she poked Ron in the side to get his attention.

"Ow, bloody hell Mione' what was that for?" he asked rubbing his side.

"Look," she hissed nodding her head towards the teachers table.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Professor Ara, and Snape aren't there." she said quietly.

"Yeah so, maybe he charmed her into thinking he was someone cute, and is snogging him somewhere." Ron said, shoving some bacon into his mouth. "Although it would have to take a strong charm I'm sure." Harry grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure its nothing, or they aren't even together, and she is just oversleeping." Harry suggested. "Ron, don't forget we have Quidditch practice after lunch." Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Well I'm going to the library if any of you care." she said storming out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe I am just over analyzing things," she thought out loud. Hermione ascended the stairs and was rounding the corner when someone from the other direction flew into her, knocking her off her feet. Hermione tried to get up but found she couldn't. The person that had ran into her was sprawled on top of her. She looked up to see the person in question was none other than her ex-potions teacher, Professor Snape.

"I'm sorry Professor," she stammered trying to squirm away from him, when a shadow fell over them. Hermione looked up to see Professor Ara standing over them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Professor Snape," she said coolly, "Can't get someone your own age? And Miss Granger, having an illicit romance with a teacher. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I am shocked. If you are going to have a secret relationship, you might want to not be so... public about it." she said walking away. Ara paused and said, "Oh and Miss Granger, my office,10 am sharp." then she was gone.

Professor Snape stood up and growled. "20 points from Gryffindor for not watching where you were going, Granger." He snarled. "And not a word of what she said to any one Miss Granger... do I make myself clear?

"Yes sir." she stammered.

"Then get out of my way you silly little girl." he sneered. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and hurried down the dungeons where his rooms were still kept. _Damn Ara_ he thought to himself. How could she say something like that... especially in front of a student. Involving a student that didn't need to be brought in the middle of their marital problems. He was going to have to talk to her and get this mess straightened out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n Eh, i was bored. So i thought i would write the next chapter... once again I used Spell check AND grammar check, so if i missed anything sorry.. I'm still looking for a BETA.


End file.
